


She Will Love Me

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark!Jon, F/M, Jon's insane in the brain, Murder, The Long Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: The original request on Tumblr was Jon kills Sansa husband so he can have her. Here, he kills her lover so he can have her. Set during The Long Night.





	She Will Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it's meh?

No one would see if he did it. No one would know. How would they? They were in the middle of a battle and it was chaos. People were fighting for their lives and it was dark. 

No one would see if he sunk his sword into Jaime Lannister.

No one would know it was him that felled the Kingslayer, once the greatest swordsman in Westoros before he lost his hand. 

Jon had that title now. Or so he thought anyway. Ramsay had said something to that effect, but then why was Ramsay in his head now? Why did he care what that little shit had said about him? He hadn’t cared when the other man had called him a bastard. He did care when he mentioned wanting Sansa back in his bed though.

It didn’t matter to him, honestly. He could be the best, he could not be the best. All that he cared about was that he remained alive. 

Sansa, when she was younger, had wanted a knight for her own. She’d loved the songs about them, the romance, the gallantry. 

She’d said that she no longer wanted that, that she no longer believed in them. Not after all she’d been through in King’s Landing. All at the hands of the Lannisters. 

So then what in the Seven Hells was she doing with Jaime Lannister? Why was she allowing him into her bedchamber? Into her body?

Why did she look at him so longingly? Why was she blind to all he’d done? All in the name of war and protecting his family, the Kingslayer had said, but _still_ \- why was Sansa doing this?

Why did telling her he was not her brother but her cousin change nothing as he thought it would? Once the threat of the White Walkers were gone - hopefully tonight - and Daenerys was taken care of - hopefully either tonight or shortly thereafter - then he and Sansa could be free to be together. He’d even take the Gods damned Iron Throne if she wanted. Anything if it meant she would be his and he would be hers. 

It was all he’d wanted since he’d returned home after being gone for so long dealing with a mad queen, hunting wights and then dealing with another mad queen…

He didn’t want to think about what he’d had to do to protect his family, his people, and his home. But he had reminders of it daily. And she tried for him nightly. 

Sansa was upset with him - had been since he’d returned home with a “Targaryen Queen”. Is that why she’s turned to Jaime of all people?

Jon saw him, fighting almost back to back with Brienne, while Daenerys roared across the sky with Drogon. Rhaegal was injured and down on the ground somewhere, breathing fire on some Wights somewhere. At least Jon hoped he was. 

Jon slashed his way through the mele and it was slow going. He was panting from exertion, his whole body tired from fighting. It wasn’t just physical, he knew that much. It was everything. It was all his racing thoughts about what was next, what had he done, why did he bring Daenerys here, why did the Kingslayer have to come, why wouldn’t Sansa look at him the way she used to? 

Slashing a White Walker in half with Longclaw, he knew why he’d brought Daenerys here, even if her army had been completely wiped out in seconds. 

Closer, closer. 

He was near the Kingslayer now and Brienne was focused elsewhere, on Pod and Edd. Jaime’s back was to him. 

The path was clear and his heart started to pound harder, harder as he grew closer and closer. 

He lifted his sword and charged. 

Jaime turned. 

Jon struck him right in the gut. It was like slicing through the tender meat. Jaime’s eyes went wide. Blood trickled from his mouth and he fell to his knees as Jon pulled the sword from him. 

He’d done it. 

He’d killed him.

Killed Sansa’s lover. 

Her golden knight. 

“I’m her knight,” Jon said roughly, angrily. 

Jaime stared at him, the life eeking from his eyes. “This won’t make her love you,” he said and fell face first to the ground. 

A surge of White Walkers came and with renewed energy and a renewed purpose, Jon fought on, shouting and grunting as he swung and stabbed and swung and killed. 

No one saw him. Brienne was still occupied. So was Edd and Pod and Sam. 

_She will love me. She will love me. She will love me._

Daenerys flew above them, about to make a landing and Jon ran. High on his kill of the golden knight. High on his kill of Sansa’s lover. 

He’d kill Daenerys, too. For Sansa. For the realm.

He ran and ran, not tiring now, not about to give up now and came upon her. She was struggling. Drogon was struggling. White Walkers rushed her and her ugly beast. They pulled her off and she screamed and looked to him to help her. He slay the ones near him, but made no move to her, to the beast. 

Drogon screamed. Daenerys screamed. 

She fell, the White Walkers upon her. “Jon!” she screamed. “Jon!”

They tore her apart and he rejoiced. She was gone and he felt nothing but relief. Drogon flew off, and fell again, White Walkers clinging to him, clawing at him. More rushed him and Jon ran for the Godswood, leaving the dragon to its fate. 

_For her,_ he thought as he ran. _ I did it all for her_. 

She would love him. She would love him. She would love him. 

Later, when he’d killed the Night King and all the dead fell, he ran from the Godswood to the crypts, high again. High on the kill of all those who tormented him. And Sansa, of course.

He found her, shaking with fear, tears streaming down her face and a knife in her trembling hand. He rushed to her and she dropped the knife, allowing him to swallow her up in his arms. 

“Bran?” she whispered tearfully. 

“Alive. Arya and Theon, too.”

She sagged with relief and then pushed away from him. “Jaime!” she exclaimed and started to run. 

“Gone, Sansa.”

She stopped, turned. “Gone?”

Jon nodded once, feigning regret. He took a step toward her. “Gone.”

She fell to her knees and he went down with her, gathering her up in his arms once again. He held her close and stroked her back. “I’m here, Sansa,” he murmured. “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, he got to kill Daenerys and that's always a plus in my book.


End file.
